Josef:the fight for time
josef the fight for time is a 2013 film that is claimed as one of the most well recieved films of all time. plot josef is sitting on a hill, thinking about the previous things that have happened in his life (which shows flashbacks of revenge of the wee wee, the return of brutnell jr and josef summer blast) he then sees tom call him in for dinner and the opening credits roll. shaun then tells everyone at the dinner table he has worrying news. he says that 17 years ago, he made a deal with the fgf alliance that he would work for them, but then nasa came and changed his morals. they then swore to hunt shaun down and kill him.after he says this, stella see's a man out side who then shoots a gun through the window and shaun tells stella to put tom josef and herself in the escape poo(did i say poo i mean pod). then the pod lands in dublin, where they call on old friend brutnell jr.stella tells brutnell jr about what happened and he says he knew this day would come.then little daddy comes in naked eating peanuts. josef cries at the return of his old pal.then older brad,haddock,garry lineger,harry, ethan,max and joe come in and say they are happy to help.they return to portsmouth only to find shaun and the fgf have started a war to end all wars.they all split up into teams to fight off the fgf. ethan,garry lineger,max and little daddy go to fight out on the frontlines while joe,harry,haddock and older brad find civillians in the destroyed city. josef,tom,brutnell jr all go to search for shaun untila note lands on toms head, it says"if you want your father you must meet me for a teddy bear picnic at my place i mean at my lair at fort purbrook" josef and brutnell jr head off in b.jr's van while tom stays to find his lucky starfish (yes, again.)they arrive at the fort and look around until they find a dark room that has shaun tied to a chair in the middle of it.he tells them to not come closer but they do anyway and they get levitated in the air and thrown to a wall. a few fgf agents come in lead by, GIGA SHIRLEY REVIVED! shirley reveals that he was the one who shaun signed the contract with.josef breaks free and attacks shirley,they go on a fight throughout the entire fort and even have a fun game of laser tag in the process.meanwhile at the battlefield ethan reports to haddock that there is too many of them, but suddenly a bunch of nasa planes swoop in and take out alot of soldiers,then ethan says never mind and there is a stock laugh track. then shirley decides he has had enough and fuses with his cyborg dragon he built and goes in to the sky. josef then jumps on brutnell jr and flies up to chase shirley.a sky battle ensues and shirley asks josef why does he even bother fighting.josef responds with,"to fight is ones decision,but for me, its my duty" and shirley gets defeated by josefs plasma beam.despite winning portsmouth is in ashes and many were killed including older brad.but josef tom stella and shaun all think about what happened and say that its good that shirley is gone.the credits show all of them at older brads funeral.the end. cast *josef as josef *tom as tom and rocker dude *stella as herself *shaun as herself *big jim as small jim *jonny vegas as little daddy *max as max and joe *brutnell jr as himself *garry lineker as the rest trivia *joe this is my favourite josef film *poo *this one all of the awards at the oscars.including the best bum shot award (won by little daddy)